


Smiggy writes secrets

by Malkahaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Diary/Journal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malkahaz/pseuds/Malkahaz
Summary: This will be badly written and depressing.Take it all lightly...
Kudos: 1





	1. The start of something horrible...

Fuck this is pathetic. 

I’m so alone. 

I’m doing basically the same thing on my Twitter (under the same name) but I have wanted to do this for a while and my last one got taken down for improper tagging. 

So here it is:

I think some one is knocking on my door. I don’t know tho, and I don’t really want to know so I won’t get out of bed. 

I have been listening to the scary jokes on repeat for two hours now, I like her. 

The construction outside of my house keeps me up during the day, I wish it didn’t because it makes it hard to sleep and I need to do that to stay alone. 

Yesterday I did my first ever spell, some candle magic. I think it worked but I won’t know for a while, I think I’m going to try the spell again tomorrow. I hope to get better at magic because it seems useful. 

I’m doing this mainly to keep a digital record of my mental state among other things. 

I am so very alone and have been for so long, I don’t remember what it’s like to have friends anymore. 

I’m hoping to try and update this at least once a month but I don’t know if I will be able too. 

It just turned 12:00 pm. 

The blanket is still clipped up to my window and I haven’t seen the sun in many days, I don’t think it’s very good for me, I might start taking vitamins agin...


	2. I’m just tired, honestly, I’ll feel better in the morning... I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://open.spotify.com/track/2tVk94hfJuPuBtjHgvUIUD?si=_iRv7nOyRbC0hNurUXihgQ

I have been listening to lots of the “Cocteau twins” recently, they are quite good i think. I have been trying to listen to more music of a wider variety of genres, tho I still mostly listen to shoegaze and the like.

—

I have been longing for something to talk to for a while, but of course I’m far to scared to even look anyone in the eye so I will have to have to learn to love in loneliness again, I wish I was still oblivious.

That’s all I want anymore. 

—

I think I’m going to start a writing a fictional diary on here, I don’t know though because I am very bad at writing, and also world and character building, the only thing I ever got ok at was designing the things and I’m struggling with that more and more recently. I do really adore the idea of a book though. 

Any way today I sown an outfit for my small toy dog Yann, it looks very ugly but I am still learning so I suppose it’s okay. 

I felt very bad yesterday and my thoughts would not shut up, and my head felt to small for my brain and my eyes felt like that where floating out my face sometimes, I lay in bed and watched many video game reviews, and found a new youtuber. It helped me stop thinking for a while. 

My mom called me by my chosen name again today which felt nice, actually I don’t think I have told you my name yet, well anyway it “Smig Grimly” both are my first name and I might add a third because I can. I prefer to call myself “Smiggy”. I like my name a lot.

Sorry for the way this is formatted I’m still trying to figure my writing style out.


End file.
